Two Sides of Me
by JamesFames
Summary: Maurice is a young Japanese boy who is accepted into Hogwarts. Though he may seem friendly and logical, however, he has a darker side. Join Maurice on a new journey, as he makes new friends, and enemies, as he discovers the dark secrets of his past, and even, his other self.
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see, I used to have a huge love for the Harry Potter Universe, but kinda fell out of it recently. But after reading a fan fiction by Shain of Ireland, it rekindled my interest. I suggested to her an idea for her story, though she rejected the idea, but she did suggest that I write it myself as a full story, and my character as a main character, not as a side character. And I figured 'You know what? Sure, why not?!' So, here it is, my first Harry Potter story! Also, this will take place before the original series, and with a different take on the story and characters. Be sure to check out Shain's story and show her some support! Anyways, let's start with the story! Be sure to review!**

Two Sides of Me

Chapter One: The Surprise Invitation

It was a rainy night in Tokyo, Japan. Most of the citizens already left work for home to get out of the rain. So far, the streets were empty, except for some of the homeless folk who roamed the streets, begging for loose change. One such homeless person was a young eleven year old boy, simply called Maurice Maelstrom, who walked the streets, no doubt heading for home. His only attire was that of a pair of shaggy brown sweat pants, a black jacket covering a white button up shirt and a green cap covered his auburn hair, his bright blue eyes glued to the sidewalk as he walked, the moonlight reflecting against his light skin, and his raggedy shoes scraping against the pavement as he walked.

Maurice has always been alone. Ever since his mother had taken her own life, Maurice isolated himself from everyone, too scared to reach out to anyone, afraid that people might judge him for his problem. The only friend he ever had was the voice in his head, this imaginary friend he had developed over his childhood. Some people who knew about his 'problem' assumed he was cursed, others thought he might be 'two-souled', more people claimed he was a monster. Regardless of what they thought, Maurice's aunt knew Maurice was just scared, alone, and only wants a friend. She does everything she can to make sure he's treated well, but there's only so much one person can do.

Maurice kept on walking down the sidewalk, making his way down the poorer parts of Yanaka, his home coming into sight, walking up to the small shack of a house, walking up the steps to the front door, then knocked.

"Come in!" Called a voice from the other side.

Maurice opened the door, entering the threshold; the inside wasn't really much to look at. While it did look doable for the most part, it still looked like most of the furniture was dragged off the street. The couch in front of the fireplace looked clean, but the cushions were a bit raggedy. The table in the dining room stood well enough, though the legs look ready to collapse. Regardless of the condition the house was in, Maurice and his aunt lived the best they could in this place.

Maurice moved on towards the kitchen, where his aunt was cooking something.

"Hello, Auntie." He said.

She turned to his with a smile, her apron dirty with what looked like dough.

"Welcome back, Maurice!" She smiled warmly.

She had auburn hair and green eyes, wore an apron over a black skirt and brown shirt, and a bit of flour stuck to her face.

"You're just in time!" She declared happily, wiping the flour from her face. "The cake is almost done!"

Using a pair of oven mitts, she pulled the cake out of the oven and decorated it with frosting, with Maurice's help.

The cake itself was fair sized with red, blue and white icing, with the words 'Happy Birthday Maurice' sprayed on the top with green icing, and had the number eleven candle lit on top.

"Go ahead, dear." She smiled warmly. "Blow out your candles."

Maurice closed his eyes, quietly made a wish and blow out the candles.

"So, what did you wish for?" She asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." Maurice smiled a bit, looking up at his aunt.

The two ate the cake in peace. After they cleaned up, Maurice went to bed early, only his wish in his mind…

All he wanted was to be normal.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

* * *

Maurice's aunt sat in the living room, the fireplace alit, as she was knitting a sweater, sighing to herself.

After her sister had taken her own life in front of her own child, Sarah had done her best to look after Maurice, to make sure he was given a stable childhood, but the other kids are always there to cause him some amount of grief. Making fun of him for being poor, mocking him for his issues, the list goes on.

She only wanted him to have a happy life.

"Ah, good evening, Sarah."

She jumped a little and turned around, quite shocked by who she saw.

* * *

Maurice tossed and turned in his bed, before finally sitting up with a sigh, unable to fall asleep, then stood up and looked out the window at the night sky, gazing at the stars above.

He continued to stare at the stars, until he heard the voice of his aunt and the voice of what sounded like an elder man coming from the other room.

Curious, Maurice moved towards the door, opening it slowly, then walked down the hall and peaked around the corner, seeing his aunt speaking to a much older man who had a beard that reached down to his waist. He wore robes with blue-gray colors, and he sat in a nearby chair, while Sarah sat on the couch.

"I trust that Maurice is doing well?" The old man asked.

"He's doing well so far." Sarah nodded. "Though it's been impossible to find a school that could accept him."

Maurice wondered what she meant by that. School? Has she been trying to find a school to give him proper education?

"What about the Japanese school?" The old man asked. "Did they visit?"

"Yes, but as soon as they looked at him, they refused." Sarah shooked her head. "Said they don't want a…a…abomination in their school."

Hearing the word 'abomination' on its own made Maurice feel uneasy. How can these people from this school call him such a thing without even knowing him? Judging him for something he has no control of?

"Well, perhaps he could attend Hogwarts instead?" The old man suggested. "We would be more than happy to welcome him with open arms."

"Are you sure?" Sarah raised a brow in suspicion. "How do I know he won't be treated worse than he already has been here?"

"I can assure you that he will be well looked after." The old man smiled, with a twinkle in his eye. "We have professors who will treat him just like our other students; with equality and respect."

Maurice wasn't sure what kind of school this old man was talking about. What kind of school? In or out of state? What kind of people are there?

Sarah sighed and stared at the fire for a moment, unsure if what to think.

"I assure you that I will look well after him personally." The old man assured. "I will make sure that he will learn to control his gift."

Gift? What kind of gift is this man talking about?

Before Maurice could think further, the old man took notice of him and smiled.

"Ah, there he is now."

Maurice slid away behind the corner, shy.

"It's okay, Maurice." Sarah assured, beckoning him over. "He's a friend."

Still a bit cautious, Maurice walked over to them, sitting with his aunt and getting a good look at the old man.

"Maurice, this man used to know your mother, a long time ago." Sarah explained. "They were…friends."

"It's good to finally meet you, young man." The old man said with a smile. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wizardry?" Maurice repeated, curiously.

With a nod, Dumbledore pulled out a wand and, with a flick, created a blue energy that spiraled around the tip of the wand, before bursting into a flock of blue butterflies, much to Maurice's awe and amazement, watching as the butterflies flew around the room, one of them landing on his small finger, then flew back with the rest.

As the butterflies faded away, Maurice looked at Dumbledore with a massive grin on his face.

"What was that?!"

"That, my child," The old wizard chuckled, putting away his wand. "Is a special gift called 'magic'."

Maurice couldn't help but feel so excited about what he had witnessed, bouncing up and down in his seat, earning a chuckle from his aunt.

"Magic is a powerful gift," Dumbledore explained. "Sometimes, too powerful. Such power comes with responsibility." He held out his hands. "Many people possess this power, be it a pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn, anyone with the potential can become a powerful wizard. Or witch." He gave Maurice a smile. "Would you like to see if you have the potential?"

Nodding, Maurice placed his own hands atop Dumbledore's, palms side up, and cupped them. Concentrating a bit, he could feel a bit of magic manifest his hands, as if something was about to take shape, but at that moment, nothing happened, and the magic vanished, leaving Maurice a bit crestfallen.

"It's okay." Dumbledore reassured him. "It takes time to fully master ones magical abilities. Just try again and concentrate."

Maurice nodded and, with a bit of confidence, focused again, feeling the magic manifest in his hands once again, then, finally, the magic manifested into the shape of an orb.

Maurice couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was performing actual magic!

Even Sarah was amazed by this.

"You're doing great." Dumbledore said, stepping back a bit and getting on his knees. "Now, throw it over here."

Maurice did as asked, throwing the orb over to Dumbledore, who caught it in his hands, before throwing it back, a little fun throwing back and forth between them, Maurice actually enjoying it. Sarah couldn't help but smile at this.

After a bit more back and forth, the orb finally disappeared.

"You seem like a natural, Maurice." Dumbledore smiled. "How would you like to come to Hogwarts and master this gift?"

"Really?" Maurice said in awe.

"Given proper training, you can be made into a great wizard." Dumbledore nodded. "That is, if your aunt approves."

"You're certain he will be treated better there?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Dumbledore promised

Sarah looked at Maurice, who gave her the biggest smile he can give, hoping she would let him, then she looked back to Dumbledore and sighed.

"Very well, I allow it."

Maurice couldn't help but jump for joy, utterly excited.

"Hooray!" He beamed happily. "I can't wait! I have to tell Adrian!"

And with that, he dashed to his room; Sarah simply chuckled, while Dumbledore stood there slightly confused.

"He was referring to an imaginary friend, Albus." Sarah explained. "Ever since his mother died, he always had this pretend friend to help cope with his loneliness."

"I think I understand." Dumbledore nodded, then turned to her. "Well then, I suppose I should go then."

"Is there specific school supplies we should get?" Sarah asked. "Like textbooks, pencils-"

"Oh I already have a list of necessary items." The old wizard assured. "We can begin our shopping tomorrow. Then we head for the trains the day after."

"That would be great." Sarah smiled, before frowning. "But I expect you to look after him and ensure his steady education. If anything happens to him…"

"I promise to look after him, as if he were my own son." Dumbledore swore. "You have my word."

And with that, Dumbledore exited the house closing the door behind him, then sighed.

'Perhaps it's best if I visit Kiru.' He thought to himself, as he made to walk.

He didn't get very far though, when he noticed, through the window of the house, Maurice was standing in front of a mirror, looking as though he were talking with someone.

Curious, the old wizard approached window and looked, seeing Maurice talk to his reflection, and what he saw was something he scarcely saw in years.

Not only was Maurice's reflection not mimicking his movements, but it also looked different; pale skin, jet black hair and dark red eyes.

'How curios…' He thought to himself, stroking his beard. 'Perhaps I should see Kiru after all.'

He walked on a short distance, before apparating from sight.

* * *

 **And here's the first chapter! I hope you guys find it to your liking; this is something different from what I normally do. This story is also gonna focus on a heavy topic, split personality disorder. As we all know, mental health is a very serious issue and should not be taken lightly. Also, I'm gonna do my best to progress the characters in this story as best I can, so some things may be different. Anyways, Huge thanks to my friend, Shain of Ireland for encouraging me to give this story a go, go check out her stories and show some love. Anyways, have a good day, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Sides of Me

Chapter Two: School Shopping

Dumbledore appeared where he needed to be; at the steps of Mahoutokoro, the wizarding school in Japan. He walked up the ornate steps and entered the palace, going down the halls, before arriving at the training grounds, where a large group of students were training rigorously, with the headmaster overseeing their training. The headmaster was about as old as Dumbledore, though he had neither beard nor hair, only a stone cold expression on his face as he observed his students.

Dumbledore approached him casually, a smiled on his face.

"Watashitachi ga saigo ni hanashite irai, shibaraku shite kita, kiru." (It's been a while since we last spoke, Kiru.) He greeted in Japanese.

The Japanese headmaster, Kiru, turned to Dumbledore and smirked, replying in his native language. "Danburudoa. Soshite, koko de watashi wa anata ga watashi no yūjō no tame ni jūbunde wa nai to omotta to omotte imashita." (Dumbledore. And here I was beginning to think that you considered me not good enough for your friendship anymore.)

Dumbledore chuckled. "Watashitachi ga wakai koro kara, anata wa itsumo watashi no yūjindeshita." (Please, you've always been a friend to me, ever since we were young.)

The Japanese headmaster laughed, before bowing.

"It is good to see you, old friend."

"You as well, Kiru." Dumbledore nodded, returning the bow.

Leaving the students to train on their own, the two headmasters walked the halls, talking about the old days.

"And do you remember when you helped me slay the ancient dragon that once threatened my school?" Kiru declared proudly, before laughing with pride. "One of our greatest accomplishments!"

"The best, indeed." Dumbledore chuckled, before frowning. "But I'm afraid that I'm not here to talk about the old days when we were young."

"Then why have you come?" The Japanese headmaster asked, arching a brow.

"I believe you've visited the Maelstrom residence?" Dumbledore inquired.

"…Yes, I have." He nodded, though with some hesitation.

"And am I to assume," Dumbledore went on, giving Kiru a stern look. "That you called the boy an 'abomination'?"

"I said no such thing!" Kiru quickly denied.

Dumbledore gave his friend a look that said 'don't lie to me'.

"Look, it may have slipped by accident," Kiru confessed.

"Was that necessary?" Dumbledore asked, a disappointed tone in his voice. "The boy may not be up to your standards, but he is only a child."

"If you saw what I saw, you wouldn't say that." Kiru declared.

Kiru became headmaster not just for his skills with the wand and magic, but also for his ability to look into people's hearts upon skin contact. All he'd have to do is shake ones hand and he would instantly know who they are, all the way down to their ancestry and their very thoughts. He would know everyone's secrets, leaving no one able to hide anything from him. The only ways one could avoid this is to wear gloves, but gloves are not allowed in the Japanese school of magic.

"As soon as I touched his hand, I saw something dark." Kiru continued. "In the place of the sweet young boy, I saw a vile being, pale skinned, dark hair and red eyes of a demon, looking at me with sharpened fangs and a wicked smile. Whatever possessed that boy, it's not human."

"Surely, it's not Maurice's fault." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard.

"I don't care if it's his fault or not." Kiru said. "Whatever it is that possesses him, I will not allow it to contaminate my school!"

"So he should suffer from something beyond his control?" Dumbledore glared at his friend, clearly disappointed. "I never thought you would be so prejudiced."

"Don't talk to me about prejudiced." Kiru growled. "You value the students in Gryffindor than the other houses."

There was silence between the two, and then Kiru spoke up.

"I assume you accepted him into Hogwarts?"

"I did." Dumbledore nodded. "I intend to help him where you gave up."

"If that's what you want, I won't stop you." Kiru sighed. "But I warn you as a friend; be wary. He is not to be taken lightly."

With a sigh, Dumbledore simply turned and aparated out of sight.

* * *

The next day, Maurice, Sarah and Dumbledore arrived in London, walking just outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Is it truly necessary for you to accompany us, Albus?" Sarah asked quizzically.

"Of course it is." Dumbledore chuckled. "Someone must show you the way to Diagon Alley."

Proceeding, the trio went down an alley, stopping at a brick wall. Walking up to it, Dumbledore tapped three bricks up and two across from the trash can, then, to Maurice's amazement, the brick wall opened up into a large archway, revealing a whole other area assorted with shops and restaurants.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, my boy."

"Wow!" Maurice was in absolute awe just looking at his surroundings.

"Everything you will need is on this list." Dumbledore pulled out a list and gave it to Sarah.

After looking it over, Sarah was baffled.

"What is all of this?!" She demanded. "These clothes, a cauldron, books, a wand? We can't afford all of this!"

"Fear not, my friend." Dumbledore assured, pulling out a large pouch of what sounded like coins. "This should be more than enough to get what you need."

Jiggling the pouch, Maurice could tell that there were a lot of coins inside.

"Can you make it on your own?" Dumbledore asked. "I would like a word with your aunt in private, if you don't mind."

Maurice looked up to his aunt, who nodded with approval. After agreeing to meet back at the same spot, near the lamp post, Maurice went off to do some shopping, the two adults stood in silence for a while, before Dumbledore decided to break the silence.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"Of course he doesn't." Sarah grunted. "You made me swear never to tell him."

"I know it must be difficult to keep things bottled up," Dumbledore stroked his beard. "But you must understand-"

"That any knowledge has consequences." Sarah interrupted. "Why can't you stop making excuses and be honest for once?"

"Because if everyone knew, Maurice would be put in danger." Dumbledore countered. "I refuse to break my promise to Shiho."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

Maurice walked down the cobblestone walkway, observing the various business establishments around him, at the people around him who were kind enough to give him directions to the shops he needed to get to. After getting the books, the robes and some of the equipment, all he had left to buy was the wand and a pet of his choosing. As he was walking, however, he was roughly bumped into by someone his age running, causing him to drop his belongings.

"Watch where you're goin' ya git!" The runner yelled, as he turned to run off.

But Maurice felt assaulted and stood up, making the bold choice to confront him.

"You're the one who needs to watch where you're going, you bull-headed brute!"

That proved to be a terrible mistake, as the boy turned sharply towards him, his grey eyes glaring daggers at him.

"What'd you say to me?" He demanded, walking up to Maurice menacingly, looking down at him.

Maurice was starting to regret his decision, as he stood there paralyzed with fear, unsure on how to react.

"I'm talking to you!" The boy yelled, his fist clenched.

Suddenly, he was pulled back by another boy with jet-black hair and hazel eyes.

"Shove off, Padfoot!" The hazel eyed boy scolded. "We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts and you're already starting a fight!"

"He started it, Prongs!" The grey eyed pointed accusingly at Maurice.

"You're the one who ran into me!" Maurice pointed out.

Before the boy called 'Padfoot' could respond, the boy called 'Prongs' pushed his friend back.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, mate; he can be a bit of a hothead." The 'Prongs' boy said, earning a huff from the 'Padfoot' boy. "Name's James, James Potter." He pointed a thumb to his friend. "He's Sirius Black. Don't let his appearance scare you, he's a good bloke." He then extended a hand to Maurice. "What's yours?"

Maurice was a bit hesitant to introduce himself to complete strangers, especially strangers he just met. However, he could see some genuine kindness in his eyes. So, he decided to try and open up.

"Maurice," He answered, shaking his hand. "Maelstrom."

"Maelstrom?" Sirius repeated, raising a brow. "What's a scrawny kid like you doin' with a name that badass?"

"Ease off, Padfoot." James elbowed his friend. "I think it sounds cool!"

Maurice only looked at them oddly, curious about the names they give themselves.

"Prongs? Padfoot?"

"Those are just nicknames, mate." James explained, looking Maurice up and down. "You don't look like you're from around here. Where're you from?"

"I'm from Japan."

"Wow, you're far from home, mate." James said, then looked at the bags Maurice was carrying. "Looks like you're almost done shoppin', eh?"

"Yes, I am." Maurice nodded, holding up a list. "All that's left is the wand and a pet."

"Would you like some help?" James offered. "We already finished our shopping, so we have time to give you a hand."

"Are you sure?" Maurice asked, unsure. "I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"Yeah, do we 'ave to, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" James smiled. "We'll just meet our other friends and let them know. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Well," Maurice thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I could use the help."

"Great!" James smiled. "Just let us talk to our other friends and we'll get you that owl!"

The two friends left, leaving Maurice under the lamp post. Picking up the last of his things, he began his walk down the road again, before coming two more kids his age. One of them was tall and had black hair and eyes, while the other had red hair and green eyes. The red haired girl was laughing happily, while the black haired boy only smiled. Maurice guessed that they were friends, seeing how close they were.

He almost felt jealous.

Hoping to make more friends like he did earlier, he walked over to them, putting on his bravest face.

"Hello, there." He said as friendly as he can.

The red head turned to him and smiled.

"Oh hi there!" She said. "I've never seen you around here. Are you shopping for supplies as well?"

"Yes, I am." Maurice nodded.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking for Hogwarts school supplies, Lily." The black-haired boy remarked, turning to Maurice.

"Sure looks like it, Severus." The red-haired girl called Lily agreed.

"Well, I'm almost done." Maurice chuckled. "All I need is my wand."

"Let us help!" Lily declared. "We just got our wands and we know the way there!"

"Are you sure?" Maurice asked, already feeling like he's wasting another person's time. "I'd hate to waste your time."

"It's no trouble really." Lily insisted, looking over at Severus. "Right, Sev?"

"Quite right." Severus nodded. "I'm quite curious to see what his wand will be."

"Well, I don't exactly know the way," Maurice admitted, before shrugging. "Okay, I see no harm in the extra help."

In agreement, the trio walked down the cobblestone road, Severus leading the way.

"I didn't catch your name, by the way." Lily pointed out.

"Maurice Maelstrom."

"Nice to meet you!" Lily smiled. "I'm Lily, and this is Severus, in case you didn't catch that already."

"Maelstrom…" Severus mused for a moment. "I've never met someone with a name that interesting. Where are you from?"

"Japan." Maurice answered.

"Wow! You're far from home, aren't you?" Lily remarked.

"To be honest, I'm glad to be out of my home country." Maurice declared proudly. "If anything, I'm excited to see more of the world, outside of Japan."

"You're going to love Hogwarts, don't you worry." Severus assured. "It is a place where witches and wizards can fit in."

The trio kept walking, then arrived at a narrow and shabby shop. Upon entering, the shop was tiny and empty, except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

"Wow, this place is so disorganized." Maurice looked about the shop. "So much dust! When was the last time the owner cleaned up?"

"Given who the owner is, it's as clean as it's going to get." Severus remarked.

"Hello?" Lily called. "Ollivander? Are you here?"

Suddenly, and elder man poked his head out from the floor above, holding what looked like measuring tape.

"Ah, welcome back, Miss Evans!" He greeted, coming down the ladder. "You as well, young Prince!"

'Prince'? Maurice pondered this for a moment. Was Severus royalty of some sort?

"And what can I do for you?" The old man asked with a smile on his face. "Already in need of replacement wands?"

"Actually, we were just showing our new friend the way." Lily explained, gesturing to Maurice. "He's in need of a wand."

"Ah, of course!" Ollivander said excitedly. "I always look forward to seeing what wand one shall be paired with!"

Setting the measuring tape to the side, the old shopkeeper looked about his shop, hovering a finger over one of the wand boxes, before pulling one out of the pile, then pulled a wand out it.

"8 ¾ , powerful." The old wand maker declared proudly. "Maple wood and unicorn hair." He held it out to Maurice. "Go ahead, give it a whirl!"

Taking the wand, Maurice looked over at Severus, who nodded, then gave the wand a flick, magic fired from it, smashing a vase near the window.

Shocked, Maurice quickly dropped the wand on the counter, taking a step back.

"Sorry."

"Ah, nothing to worry about." Ollivander assured, taking the wand and returning it to its box on the shelf. "After all, it's the wand that chooses one who uses it."

As Maurice pondered on what the old shop keeper said, said shop keeper browsed the shelves once more, then pulled out another box.

"This one is 9 inches and made of vine wood and troll whisker. Don't ask where I got the troll whisker." He held the wand out to Maurice.

Taking the wand, Maurice gave it a flick, only for a magical blast to knock some boxes off the shelves.

"Sorry, again." Maurice cringed, setting the wand on the counter.

"Quite alright." Ollivander sighed, storing away the wand.

The shop keeper browsed the shelves, before turning to the wand on the faded purple pillow at the window. Curious, he walked over to it and picked it up.

"This wand hasn't chosen an owner in the longest time." The old man remarked. "This wand is 10 inches, made of yew wood and a thunderbird tail feather." He held it out to Maurice. "Third time's a charm."

Taking the wand, Maurice looked at it for a moment, feeling the magic. With a flick, he felt the magic flow through his body, emitting a bright light aura around him, much to the surprise of the old man and Lily, who looked on in awe, even Severus was having a hard time staying stone-faced.

"Wow." Maurice was in complete awe, as he watched the aura fade.

"How fascinating," Ollivander mused, rubbing a finger against his chin. "I've never seen anything quite like this before…" Maurice returned the wand to him, the old shop keeper giving it one last look. "This kind of wand is extremely rare in the wizarding world. Not to mention difficult to master." He packed it into a box and placed it on the counter. "The wand has chosen you, young…"

"Maelstrom." Maurice answered.

"Maelstrom…" The old shop keeper repeated, looking Maurice in the eyes, then something caught his eye. "Interesting…wait right there!"

Without another word, Ollivander ventured to the far back of the shop, leaving the trio at the counter.

"What's he doing now?" Maurice asked, confused.

"Ollivander has always been an odd duck." Severus shrugged. "Still, he's good at his job."

After a few minutes had passed, Ollivander returned, carrying a black box.

"This wand has never seen much use, since its previous owner was imprisoned." He declared grimly, before pulled a curious looking wand from it and held it out to Maurice. "Try this one."

Curious, Maurice took the wand and looked at it for a moment. It was different from the wands he had tried so far. It was a dark greenish hue and had three red thorn-like protrusions running along its length. Interestingly, rather than being a solid wooden shaft, the wand appeared to be a long tapered strip of bark that had been twisted into a cylindrical shape.

Regardless of its sinister shape, Maurice gave it a flick, feeling the magic flow once again. Only this time, instead of the benevolent light magic, a dark black sinister mist flowed from it, flooding the room, much to the others shock, but Ollivander just stood there, intrigued, then the mist finally faded.

"What was that?!" Severus demanded, trying to keep his cool composure despite what he just saw.

"How interesting." Ollivander mused, taking the wand. "I never would have guessed that this wand would choose anyone else." He gave Maurice a stern look. "You see, this wand once belonged to a brilliant and powerful wizard…a wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald."

Lily and Severus stood shock by what they had just heard, though Maurice's expression was one of confusion.

"Who is this Grindelwald character?" He casually asked.

Severus couldn't believe what he heard. Maurice doesn't know who Gellert Grindelwald was?

"Maurice, are you being serious?" He demanded, earning a casual nod from Maurice, much to his disbelief. "Gellert Grindelwald was one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time, only being overshadowed by You-Know-Who." He walked right up to Maurice, practically towering over him. "Grindelwald would've thrown every Muggle-born in the world into forced slavery, if not for Albus Dumbledore, who faced him in what could only be described as," He held hands up, punctuating each word. "One of the greatest wizard duels of all time!"

Maurice was still confused, however, unsure of what to make of this information. Still, he didn't want Severus to rant about it, lest his aunt starts to wander where he is.

"Sorry if my obliviousness upsets you, Severus." Maurice apologized, bowing. "I've simply never heard of him in Japan."

"Yeah, Sev, cut him some slack." Lily implored.

Severus looked at Lily for a moment, then sighed.

"I apologize for my outburst." He said. "I just thought everyone knew who he was."

"Grindelwald did great things with that wand." Ollivander declared. "Terrible things, but great." He then cleared his throat. "Anyways, both wands are yours."

"Really?" Maurice gasped. "Both wands? Even Grindelwald's wand?"

"Especially Grindelwald's wand." The old shop keeper nodded. "I believe that, despite its dark history, it can be put to good use."

After paying for the wands, the trio left the shop, walking down the road.

"That is so cool how you got two wands instead of one!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"'Cool' indeed." Severus nodded. "I always did say that Ollivander is an odd duck."

"Is that normal? So to speak?" Maurice asked.

"Not often, but it is rare." Severus shrugged. "Maybe you were an exception."

Before Maurice could pursue this further, Lily tugged at Severus' arm.

"Sev, we better go!" She said. "My parents can take us home!"

"If you insist." Severus chuckled, before turning to Maurice. "Perhaps we'll meet again at Hogwarts."

"I hope so too!" Lily smiled. "See you later, Maur!"

Maurice waved them goodbye, as the two friends walked off, leaving Maurice to his thoughts.

'Maur'? Was that a nickname of some sort? Like how she calls Severus 'Sev'?

Shrugging it off, he simply walked on down the road, before running into James and Sirius.

"There you are, mate!" James smiled. "We were wandering where you were!"

"Sorry for making you worry." Maurice said. "I was getting my wand from Ollivander."

"Can we just give the bird now?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Relax, will ya, Padfoot?" James said, holding up the cage, with a white owl inside. "Anyways, here's a snowy owl for a snowy kid!"

Looking at the snowy owl, Maurice then looked at his own skin.

'Am I really that pale?'

"So, what d'ya think, mate?" James spoke up. "Do ya like it?"

"It's a nice bird." Maurice admitted, before smiling. "Yes, I love it!"

"That's great, mate!" James was grinning his biggest grin. "Glad we could help out!"

"Can we go now, Prongs?" Sirius huffed. "Moony and Wormtail are no doubt eager to head home too."

'Moony'? 'Wormtail'? What kind of nicknames are these?

"Alright, we'll go then." James sighed, then smiled as he gave the owl to Maurice. "Well, I hope to see you later at Hogwarts, Maurice!"

"I hope to see you there as well." Maurice nodded.

After saying their goodbyes, Maurice walked down the road, back to where his aunt and Dumbledore were, seeing them outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Auntie! Dumbledore!" He waved at them, running over to them excitedly.

"Welcome back, young man." Dumbledore smiled. "I trust your shopping went well?"

"It was confusing at first, but I eventually found my way." Maurice nodded. "I even made some new friends!"

"That's wonderful, Maurice!" Sarah smiled, hugging him. "You simply must tell me all about it!"

While the child and aunt spoke, Dumbledore watched them with a smile on his face. The two looked so happy; he was almost tempted to start crying.

"Well, since the shopping is done," He cleared his throat. "Time to head home and rest up for tomorrow, when Maurice leaves for Hogwarts."

"I'm so excited!" Maurice jumped with glee, a big smile on his face. "I can't wait to go to school!"

"I love you enthusiasm, Maurice." Sarah smiled, hugging him. "Just like your mother." She turned to Dumbledore. "I trust we will see you tomorrow, Albus?"

"You will." Dumbledore nodded. "I'll be there to see him on the train."

Nodding and saying their goodbyes, the aunt and the boy made their way back to London, as Dumbledore turned and sighed. Walking down the road, he entered Ollivanders, the old shop keeper sorting through the wands before noticing Dumbledore.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore!" He placed the wands in their boxes and approaching the counter. "What brings you here?"

"I was simply wandering how Maurice's wand search went." Albus said plainly. "Went well, I hope?"

"Well, mostly." Ollivander shrugged. "It took three tries, but he found not one, but two wands."

"Two?" Dumbledore repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Is that possible?"

"It is, in fact." The shop keeper nodded. "One of them was the wand at the window, the other…was Grindelwalds old wand."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, upon hearing this, before speaking.

"Are you certain?"

"I am, Professor." Ollivander nodded. "Something allowed him to hold ownership of it, something…dark."

"I see." Dumbledore sighed, before turning to the door. "I will see you again."

After leaving the shop, Albus thought back to Kiru's words, about something dark inside of Maurice, wondering if he had made a mistake.

"There's no reason to crush the boys spirit." Albus told himself. "I simply must wait and see if I made the right choice. Perhaps the influence of his new friends will help him."

With this in mind, Albus apparated out of sight, returning to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and hope you keep reading. Also, I want to apologize if this chapter seems rushed, I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting for a new chapter. The next chapter will be Maurice's arrival to Hogwarts and sorting ceremony! Though, I must ask, which house do you guys think Maurice will be sorted into? Not spoiling anything, just wanted to ask for your thoughts. Anyways, stay tuned for more and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two Sides of Me

Chapter Three: Arrival to Hogwarts

The next morning, Maurice, Sarah, and Dumbledore arrived at the King's Cross train station before eleven A.M., walking onto the platform. Today was the day that Maurice would board the train to Hogwarts and begin his first year, as the scarlet train came into view.

"Well, today is the big day, Maurice." Sarah declared, looking down at her nephew. "How do you feel?"

"A little nervous, to be honest," Maurice admitted, holding him belonging close and struggling to hold his owl's cage. "What if the other wizards don't accept me?"

"I assure you, my child, that you have nothing to fear," Dumbledore assured. "Everyone will be eager to welcome you with open arms."

"As long as you watch over him, Albus." Sarah reminded. "I better not hear about any harm befalling my child."

"I promise I will look after him, Sarah as if he is my own blood," Dumbledore swore. "You have my word."

Though she still had some doubt, she nodded and looked down at Maurice once again.

"Don't forget to write to me, okay?" She said. "I would like at least weekly updates on your activities."

"I will, Auntie." Maurice nodded, with newfound confidence, then turned towards the platform. "Well, here I go!"

And with that, he marched through the barrier and boarded the train, then ran into a familiar girl and boy.

"Hey, Maurice!" Lily smiled. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Glad I could be here." Maurice nodded, before looking out the window to see his aunt and Dumbledore waving at him.

As Maurice waved back at them, Severus noticed and looked to where he was waving, but saw no one.

"Who were you waving at?" He asked.

"My aunt." Maurice answered casually. "She and I traveled here together."

"Aw, your aunt brought you?" Lily chirped. "I would've loved to meet her!"

"Maybe next time, I'll introduce you." Maurice offered.

"That sounds great!" Lily cheered, before tugging Severus' arm. "Come on, Sev! Let's go back to our compartment!"

"Alright, Lil." Severus chuckled, before turning to Maurice. "Would you like to join us? We have plenty of room."

"No thanks, I need some time to gather my thoughts." Maurice declined politely. "But I'll be in the compartment a bit down."

After bidding farewell for now and Lily and Severus settled into their own compartment, Maurice went down to and opened the compartment door, settling his belongings inside, carefully setting up the bird cage, as the owl inside hooted impatiently.

"Relax, Snow." Maurice said, calling the owl by the name he gave it. "We're almost there."

After setting his stuff down, he sat in the cushion seat, looking out the window, then heard a knock at the door. Sliding it open, he was greeted with two familiar faces.

"Aye, Maelstrom!" James greeted with the biggest smile, as he held his hand out. "Glad to see you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it, James." Maurice smiled, high fiving him.

"And here I thought you wouldn't show up." Sirius remarked.

"Which reminds me," James looked towards the owl. "How're you likin' the bird?"

"He's perfect." Maurice remarked. "Thank you so much for getting him for me. I promise to pay you back."

"Ah, don't worry about it." James waved it off. "Just being a good Samaritan. Think of it as a gift."

"By the way, here ya go, mate." Sirius spoke up, pulling something out of his pocket. "I snatched something from the trolley for ya."

Accepting it, Maurice could see that they were…

"Chocolate frogs?" Maurice looked at it quizzically.

"Not real frogs, no, just candies that look like frogs." Sirius chuckled. "Try 'em when you get the chance, they're really crunchy."

"Oh, thank you." Maurice bowed thankfully.

"Today's finally the day we go to Hogwarts." James said, excited. "Hey, Maelstrom, what're you looking forward to?"

"I'm not sure." Maurice shrugged. "I don't even know what to expect."

"I can't wait for the sorting ceremony." James declared, before turning to Maurice, who wasn't quite sure what he meant. "Basically, it means we get sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"Oh, I see." Maurice nodded, understanding now. "Which House do you hope to get sorted into?"

"Gryffindor, obviously, where the brave reside." James declared proudly. "I wanna be a great Gryffindor like my pa."

"My family has always been Slytherin." Sirius remarked with distain. "Maybe I'll break tradition and be sorted into Gryffindor as well, who knows."

"What about you, Maelstrom?" James asked, turning to Maurice. "Which House are you hoping to get sorted into?"

Maurice wasn't quite sure how to answer. These Houses sound important, but he wasn't sure which one he would prefer to get sorted into, whatever that meant.

"I'm…not quite sure."

"I hope all three of us get sorted into Gryffindor." James declared with a smile. "That way, we can all be brave hearts!"

"Like the Three bloody Musketeers!" Sirius added with a laugh.

"I'm sorry; I still don't know what these Houses represent." Maurice spoke up.

"They all stand for different things." James explained. "Gryffindor obviously represents courage, bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff stands for loyalty, patience, hard work, fair-play, honesty, and tolerance. Ravenclaw is full of eggheads, who value intelligence, wit, cleverness, creativity, and wisdom. Then there's Slytherin, who care about ambition, leadership, cunning, determination, and resourcefulness."

"We'd best head back to our compartment." Sirius said. "I don't suppose you'll be joining us, Maelstrom?"

"No thank you." Maurice declined. "I still need to get my thoughts together."

After saying farewell to his friends, Maurice closed the compartment door, then sat back at his seat, looking out the window, as the train departed from the station.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, where the students were lead to docked boats at the end of the platform by Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant who served as Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. He led the first years to. After three of each student got into the boats, Maurice got in with Severus and Lily, Hagrid lead them across the Black Lake under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbour. The students got off the boats, though Maurice was struggling with his cage a bit. Before anyone of his friends could offer assistance, the cage slipped from Maurice's grasp, falling apart upon falling on the ground and letting the snow owl take flight.

"No!" Maurice screamed, reaching up. "Snow, come back!"

Suddenly, there was a melody sound of a flute, luring the owl back and onto the arm of the taller students that was playing the flute, who had light blue eyes and light brown hair.

"A bit early to go flyin', doncha think, little guy?" He said to the owl in an Irish accent, before approaching Maurice with a friendly smile. "I believe this owl belongs to you?"

"Oh, thank you!" Maurice bow respectfully. "If Snow had gotten away, I don't think I'd ever replace him."

"Looks like you could use a new cage." Severus remarked, pulling out his wand.

" _Reparo!"_

With a flick of his wand, the cage magically repaired itself, the brown haired boy putting the owl back inside.

"Thanks, Severus." Maurice thanked, before turning to the other boy. "And thank you for getting my owl…"

"Call me Kevin." The Irish boy declared with a smile. "I'm from Ireland and I've always been good with animals." He held up his flute. "I'm also good with instruments."

"Thank you for your help, Kevin." Maurice thanked him once again.

"Don't mention it, friend." Kevin smiled.

* * *

The first years were then lead to the castle, Maurice couldn't help but gaze at the massive structure, amazed that such a structure could exist. They were then lead inside and to the Great Hall by one of the professors, McGonagall, where many other older students waited at four long tables assorted with one of four colors; red, yellow, blue, and green. The children were lead to the front of the professors table, where Dumbledore and other professors are seated, and in front of the table was a stool with…what Maurice thought was a big wizards hat with what he swore was a face on the front.

After several words from Dumbledore himself, McGonagall began calling up several first years up one by one, starting with an intimidating young girl with rich mocha skin and hazel eyes named Bethany Barbarous, who proudly walked to the Slytherin table after being sorted to that table, even though the Sorting Hat barely touched her head. Next was Sirius Black, who was more than ecstatic when the Hat sorted him into Gryffindor. Next was Lily Evans, who was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Severus' sadness, as he watched her happily walk to the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe you'll be sorted into Gryffindor as well." Maurice whispered, hoping this would cheer him up.

"Doubtful." Severus silently sighed.

Next up was a boy named Remus Lupin, who was sorted into Gryffindor, much to his relief, as he sat next to Sirius, who gave him a pat on the back.

"Maelstrom, Maurice."

Nervous, Maurice walked up and sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

"Hmmm…very interesting _."_ The Hat mused. "Quite unique, you are. Almost…difficult to decide which House you belong."

Maurice could feel his heart beat at a fast rate.

"Perhaps a simple question will decide where you belong."The Hat decided. "Tell me, young wizard; what are your aspirations for the future?"

'For the future'? What kind of question is this to ask a child?

Maurice was internally panicking now.

" _Maurice_ …"

He heard the voice inside loud and clear, feeling his heart slow a bit.

" _You seem to be in a bind, my friend_." The voice said sinisterly. " _Allow me to take over, just for a little while_ …"

Maurice closed his eyes, breathed in and out, but when he opened his eyes, instead of blue, they were red.

"To answer your question, Sorting Hat, I have many plans for the future." He declared, his voice a much different tone. "I have a dream, you see."

Every student at every table looked towards him, eager to hear what he has to say.

"I have a dream," Maurice continued. "Where every being on Earth lives in a world where we stand side by side, against every opposition. A world where we live by each other's happiness and love, not by each other's hate and misery. A world where my children will grow up, not judged by the color of their skin, nor the status of their blood, but by the context of their character."

Some of the students mused in agreement; even some of those at the Slytherin table were intrigued by his words.

"I imagine a world where there are no superiority competitions," Maurice went on. "No discrimination, no judgment based on one's appearance, but by ones actions! A world where all is heard." He looked from one table to another. "Everyone suffers from different problems; poverty, homelessness, mental or physical disorders, and constant discrimination, whether one is black, white, tanned, Muggleborn, Half-Blood, Pureblood, or they're from outer space! Everyone suffers! But in the world I envision," He looked up at the night sky illusion on the ceiling. "Everyone is equal! Everyone matters! No matter if they're white, black, or any blood status! We ALL matter!" He looked back down, his eyes on the students who were all paying close attention to what he was saying.

"A world where all are treated as equals, not like a god on a pedestal or a pest underneath ones shoe," He went on. "A world of peace and acceptance. THAT is my dream. That…" He stopped for a moment, before finishing. "Is my _Ambition._ "

The Great Hall was soon filled with murmurs and whispers of every student and first years, and eventually everyone started clapping loudly, even the Slytherin table joined in with applause of their own, along with the professors and Dumbledore.

"Very, VERY interesting indeed!" The Hat declared. "Nobunaga himself would be proud of such ambitions." It thought for a moment, then continued. "Surely, someone as ambitious as you belongs in…SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone at the Slytherin table clapped loudly, Severus watched as the Sorting Hat was removed, Maurice stood and slowly made his way to the Slytherin table, he noticed something odd about Maurice's eyes; one minute, his eyes were red, but when he blinked, they were blue.

'Now that I think about it,' Severus thought. 'When we first met, his eyes were blue and he was soft spoken and kind. When his eyes changed to red, however,' He then frowned. 'It's like he's a completely different person. His tone dark and stern.'

He snapped back to the next kid, Kevin Manson, who was called up next, who was apparently so excited that as soon as the hat was on his head, he yelled 'Hufflepuff' several times before the Hat finally decided to sort him into Hufflepuff. Next up was a short, overweight boy named Peter Pettigrew, who was sorted into Gryffindor, sitting down next to Lupin and Black. Next was James Potter, who was sorted into Gryffindor before the Hat was even placed on his head.

Next up was Severus, who nervously sat at the stool and the Hat was placed on his head.

"Another interesting one, I see." The Hat spoke. "I can already tell this one has some ambitions of his own, a genius indeed. Yes, this one belongs in… SLYTHERIN!"

Severus sighed in a mix of relief and disappointment. On the plus side, Maurice is in the same House as he is. On the downside, Lily wasn't.

Regardless, he sat beside Maurice, who smiled at him, which he returned.

The last first year to be sorted was a boy called Even Rosier, who was sorted into Slytherin, even though the Hat was barely close to his head.

After the Sorting Ceremony was concluded, the feast began, tables suddenly covered with a variety of food and drinks, and the students immediately dug in.

While Maurice was stacking his plate high with food, he looked over at Severus, who was looking across the table, towards the Gryffindor table, where Lily sat talking with another girl.

"Miss her already?" Maurice remarked.

"I was hoping we would both be sorted into the same House." Severus sighed sadly.

Maurice could tell that Severus cared deeply for Lily, the way he looks at her, the way he smiles whenever the two were together. Maurice felt that envy rising in his chest, something he scolded himself for, though he couldn't help that. Every time he would look, he would see other kids having a great time with their friends, wishing he had something so special.

"You'll see her again, you know," Maurice said, putting his thoughts to the side. "Even though you're in different Houses, you can always see her in classes, or in after class activities."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Severus admitted.

Over at the Gryffindor table, James was staring over the table at Maurice. Though he was impressed by his speech, he was curious about what changed with Maurice's behavior.

"Oi Padfoot." He whispered to Sirius. "Have you noticed anything strange about Maelstrom?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Think real hard." James pushed. "When we first met Maelstrom, he was nice and soft-spoken, but when he spoke before he was sorted, it was like he was a completely different person!"

Sirius took a moment to think before giving his answer.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem different when he spoke."

"And then there were the eyes," James added. "They were blue one minute, then the next they were red!"

"Maybe he's got heterochromia," Peter spoke up. "That condition where someone has multicolored eyes."

"Heterochromia doesn't make eyes change colors like that." James pointed out harshly, looking over at Maurice and Severus. "No doubt Snivellus noticed it too."

Lily was chatting away with another first year, Mary Macdonald, as they were chatting away.

"Hey, Lily, what do you think of Maurice's speech?" Mary asked.

"I thought it sounded interesting," Lily admitted. "Although I never saw this side of him before."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "When we first met, he was so nice and soft-spoken. But during his speech, it was like he was a totally different person."

She looked over to the Slytherin table, seeing Maurice and Severus having what she assumed to be a friendly chat.

'I just hope he looks after Severus.' She thought to herself.

After the feast, the students are led to their house common room by their respective prefects. The Slytherin students were led to the dungeons, where the entrance to the Slytherin common room is, beyond a stone wall and entered its grand yet cold atmosphere.

"Now it's recommended that you all get a good night's sleep." The white blond prefect announced. "There is a big day ahead of every one of you, so be sure to get up bright and early."

As the students scrambled to their rooms, as Maurice and Severus stood in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Severus let out a breath of relief.

"The castle is certainly a marvel." Maurice nodded.

The two were then approached by the prefect, who seemed to be a fourth-year student.

"Tomorrow is a big day, you two." He reminded them. "It's prudent that you get to bed."

Severus made to head to his designated room, but Maurice was halted by the prefect.

"I wish to have a few words with you, young man."

Severus looked to Maurice, who nodded, then he grabbed his things and went to his room, leaving the two alone.

"So, I take it that you're one of the newer students, yes?" He asked politely.

Maurice nodded nervously.

"I know who you are, Maurice Maelstrom." He went on, walking over to one of the tables. "I am Lucius Malfoy; fourth year Slytherin and your prefect." He then turned to Maurice. "I'm quite impressed with your speech during the sorting ceremony."

"Th-thank you." Maurice bowed.

"Though it is flawed."

Maurice looked up at him, confused. What could he mean by 'flawed'?

"You see, everyone has a different outlook on things." Lucius continued, running a hand over one of the skulls. "You see, my boy, things are changing outside of Hogwarts, and sooner or later, people like you and me must choose a side."

"That doesn't explain why you think what I said was flawed." Maurice pointed out.

"True." Lucius admitted. "Perhaps one day, when you're older, you will understand."

"Or you could just explain it to me." Maurice deadpanned.

"I could, but we'd be here all night and we simply have no time for that." The older Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Now, off to bed with you! We have much to do in the morning."

Letting the matter be, Maurice gathered his belongings and entered his room. After getting his stuff in place and feeding Snow, he changed into his pajama clothes and tucked himself into bed. Though his mind wondered to what Lucius said, about things changing. Sooner or later, he may find out.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter! I apologize if parts of this chapter seem rushed, but I do hope I did some of the characters justice to some extent. Next chapter, Maurice will be taking his first classes and hang out with some new friends! Hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! And as always, be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Two Sides of Me

Chapter Four: First Lessons

Maurice opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place. He wasn't inside the Slytherin Common Room, but instead, the familiar setting of the living room from his home. Looking around, he turned to see a dark, shadowy figure sitting on a sofa chair in from of the fireplace, with glowing red eyes and his form covered in darkness.

"It's good to see you again, old friend." The figure spoke in a sinister voice.

"You interfered in my life." Maurice frowned. "Again."

"I did you a favor." The figure countered. "You were panicking, indecisive. How else were we going to get through your sorting?"

"But I wanted things to be natural for once." Maurice shooked his head. "For once I wanted to do something without you holding my hand…Adrian."

"You make it sound like you don't want me around." The figure, Adrian, accused, the darkness retreating from him, revealing his true form; same clothes, same pale skin, with the only thing different is Adrian's black hair to Maurice's auburn hair and Adrian's red eyes to Maurice's blue eyes.

"Of course I want you around!" Maurice said. "I just don't want you to do everything for me!"

"Except I'm not." Adrian rolled his eyes. "And you also seem to forget that there are some situations that are beyond your control."

"But I can't have you always interfering in my life," Maurice interjected.

"Same old Maurice." Adrian shooked his head. "Always wanting to do things his way." He looked up at him. "And besides, isn't that what you want as well? For all to be treated as equals?"

"Adrian…"

"Don't worry," Adrian assured. "I will only step in if I find it absolutely necessary." He then frowned. "However, I ask that you beware of that Malfoy character. I'm getting dangerous vibes from him."

* * *

"Maelstrom! Do you plan on sleeping all day?!"

Maurice woke up and sat up with a groan. Sometimes he would have that dream of his other self, like he was talking to himself, except this reflection of himself looked different and act different, and every time he had that dream, he would wake up feeling worse.

"I said get out of bed!" Someone shouted from outside his door. "Don't think I won't take this door down!"

"Alright, alright." Maurice groaned, tossing his feet to the floor. "No need to get hostile."

Getting dressed, he went up to the door and opened it, seeing the hazel-eyed girl from the sorting ceremony the other day, her black hair tied up in a neat bun. She also stood a head taller than Maurice, looking two years older than him.

"About time you woke up." She grunted. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get out of bed!"

"What time is it?" Maurice asked, letting out a yawn.

"Seven o' five." She replied, before grabbing his arm. "Now come, or we'll be late for breakfast."

She practically dragged him, still half asleep, out of the Common Room and down the halls towards the Great Hall.

"I didn't catch your name, by the way," Maurice spoke up.

"Bethany Barbarous." She said nonchalantly. "I know who you are, Maurice Maelstrom. In fact, I still remember your speech from yesterday." She gave a smile. "I have to say, I was impressed."

"Really?" Maurice raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Bethany nodded. "I believe that everyone deserves to be treated equally, despite their race or blood status." She then frowned. "But not everyone agrees."

"Like Lucius?" Maurice added, remembering what the silver-haired Malfoy had said to him yesterday.

"Especially Malfoy." Bethany rolled her eyes. "He's a blood purist, so of course he would have something bad to say about your speech."

"What's a blood purist?" Maurice asked. "And why would Lucius say anything bad about what…I said?"

"They're someone who believes that they're superior because they're pureblood." Bethany scoffed at this. "And Lucius? Well, he thinks Muggle-borns have no place, so that adds to his prejudice." She turns to Maurice. "I've heard how he torments helpless Muggles who can't even fight back and even practices the Dark Arts."

"Is that legal?" Maurice asked. "The Dark Arts thing, I mean."

"Not really, no." Bethany shooked her head. "I mean, it depends on how you look at it. It isn't exactly encouraged though."

Maurice wasn't sure what to think about dark magic. How was it different from regular magic?

The two finally arrived at the great hall, heading over to the Slytherin table and taking their seats, stacking their plates high.

"Try not to eat so much, Maelstrom," Bethany advised. "Don't want to get a stomach ache."

But Maurice paid no mind, as he dug in, shoveling food into his mouth, not even caring if the crumbs fell onto his robes, only that his hunger be sated, which hasn't come up until now.

As the students ate breakfast, Dumbledore gave his morning speech and the teachers handed out the schedules. After breakfast is concluded, Maurice figured he'd go to find Severus, but he was stopped by Bethany.

"Your face and robes are a mess." She frowned, pointing out the food crumbs all over his face and robes. "Even a Gryffindor knows to look presentable!"

Before Maurice could object, Bethany already pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping his face, gently and with care.

The way she did it reminded him of how his aunt did, whenever his face was messy with crumbs.

Bethany finished, putting away the rag and smiled.

"There, much better." She said with a cheery tone. "You look much better, not to mention cuter."

Maurice blushed a little bit at this.

"Anyways, the first class we go to is potions, so brace yourself for Professor Slughorn." Bethany said, taking hold of his arm. "Come, I'll show you the way."

Before Maurice could even protest, Bethany grabbed him by the arm and prepared to drag him along, before James and Sirius approached, followed by Remus and Peter.

"Oi, Maelstrom!" James called happily, but frowned when his gaze set on Bethany. "Barbarous."

"Potter." She replied sternly. "Shouldn't you lot be headed for class?"

"We will, in a bit." Sirius waved her off. "We're just gettin' to know our surroundings a bit."

"For what? Causing mischief?" Bethany said with her hands on her hips. "I know you two are infamous troublemakers."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." James chuckled, before turning to Maurice. "Anyways, how've you been, Maelstrom?"

"I've been doing well." Maurice nodded, before frowning. "But we're in different houses. Does this mean we can't be friends anymore?"

"No mate, that don't mean nothin'!" James quickly said, before smiling. "It doesn't matter what house we're in, we'll always be friends."

"Really?" This brought a smile to Maurice's face.

"Just be wary on any shady characters in Slytherin." Sirius warned. "They'll take advantage of you if you're not careful."

"You don't have to worry about that, Doggy," Bethany smirked, putting an arm around Maurice. "I'll make sure he stays away from the wrong crowd."

Maurice blushed a bit at this, the way she held him close so protectively, so…motherly.

"Well, we'd best head to class now." She said, tugging Maurice along. "I suggest you lot do the same."

With that, she dragged Maurice along the castle hallways, reaching the dungeons, before finally arriving at the potions classroom; the class was lined with several shelves with a wide variety of ingredients for potions, and at the far end of the room.

"This, as you can see, is the potions classroom." Bethany declared. "Professor Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin, is in charge of this class." Looking around, she spotted two available seats next to Severus and Lily. "There!"

She practically pulled Maurice over to the table, setting him next to Severus, while she sat next to Lily.

"Oh, hello, Maurice!" Lily greeted with a smile. "I hope you slept well!"

"Yes, I slept fine." Maurice nodded, not planning on telling his new friends about the dream he had.

"I slept fine as well." Severus chimed in. "Much better than I did back home."

"I see you've met Bethany." Lily pointed out. "She's always been a good friend to me. Even if she can come off a bit forceful."

"I'm just making sure you stay away from bad influences is all." Bethany said. "You never know when someone might try to take advantage of you."

"Never change, Bethany." Lily chuckled. "I don't know where I'd be, if not for you."

After the teacher arrived, class began, going over basics of brewing potions, then had the students brew a cure for boils potion. Severus, Lily and Bethany seemed to have little trouble with their potions, though Maurice seemed to struggle a bit, unsure on how to use the brewing kit properly, so they had to walk him through it. Thankfully, with the assistance of his three friends, Maurice was able to brew the potion without causing an explosion.

* * *

After another hour of class, the students were dismissed, and the four decided to hang out between classes, mostly Bethany and Lily talking about the times they used to hang out, while Severus was trying to tutor Maurice in using his brewing kit, though Maurice was still having trouble. After an hour, Lily had to leave for Herbology class, much to the disappointment of Severus, though Maurice assured that he would see her again.

The three Slytherins made their way to the History of Magic class, the class that the majority of students considered the dullest class in Hogwarts. An hour of agonizing boredom of trying to survive Professor Binns class without falling asleep, and the ghost's monotone voice made it no better. Maurice was more curious of how a ghost could be a teacher. As the ghost droned on about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, Maurice was feeling the temptation to shut his eyes; it took several pinches to the cheek from Bethany to keep him awake.

After that, the three Slytherin's met with Lily on the way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, how was History of Magic class?" Lily asked.

"Dreadful." Severus groaned. "I swear that ghost is trying to bore the class to death!"

"I'm still confused by the Gargoyle Strikes," Maurice spoke up. "What did it mean by 'strikes'? Was there an attack by gargoyles?"

"Not that kind of strike," Bethany said, amused by Maurice's lack of knowledge. "More like a protest against unfair working conditions."

"Didn't you learn about these kinds of things in Muggle school?" Severus asked.

"No, my aunt could never afford it." Maurice shooked his head.

"Well, no need to worry!" Lily said with a beaming smile. "We'll be more than happy to help you out!" She looked at her friend. "Right, Sev?"

"Of course we will." Severus rolled his eyes. "We can't have an uneducated dunderhead among us, can we?"

Maurice cocked his head in offense at the 'uneducated dunderhead' comment, but he regardless felt glad to have such friends.

* * *

The next class Maurice attended was Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall, which teaches the art of changing the form and appearance of an object or a person. She taught them about the transfiguration alphabet and the transfiguration formula, nothing too difficult to understand.

Next up was Charms class, where Maurice met up with Kevin, who was more than ecstatic about attending this class, something about wanting to learn _Wingardium Leviosa_ , but Maurice was happy to see him again regardless. During class, during Professor Flitwick's lecture on the spell, Kevin whispered to Maurice about the way of using the spell.

"So basically, when the Dark Lord comes to fight yeh and yeh wanna float 'em up in the air, just pretend yer surrendering," Kevin would say, which would earn a chuckle out of Maurice, which earned them both the stink eye from the stout professor.

After the lecture, the students were tasked with casting the spell on the feather to make it levitate. Being an expert on spells already, Severus and Bethany had little trouble in casting the spell. Kevin, after several tries, had managed to cast the spell. Maurice had a little bit of trouble pronouncing the name of the spell correctly, before managing to cast the spell, watching in awe as the feather swung back and forth, as it floated into the air, before slowly levitating back down.

* * *

After Charms class, the four had the rest of the day to themselves, as they walked down the corridors.

"Well, today has certainly been an interesting first day at Hogwarts." Severus declared. "Already we've learned several things."

"Potions, Herbs, and spells; not bad for the first day!" Lily said with a smile.

"Not to mention some of the new people." Bethany chimed in. "Philips McGonagall has been somewhat rude, but he seems a good fellow."

"I'm just glad to run into Kevin again." Maurice beamed.

"Yes, glad to see you've become friends with the class clown." Severus rolled his eyes, earning an elbow to the ribs from Lily.

"Speaking of class clown," Bethany frowned, gesturing to a familiar group of Gryffindor's who approached.

"Maelstrom, 'aye there!" James called with a smile. "Hope you've been havin' a good first day!"

"I am, actually!" Maurice nodded.

"Great to hear, mate!" James smiled, though he frowned upon turning his gaze to Severus. "Snape."

"Potter," Severus said bitterly.

"We were on our way to explore the rest of the castle, now that we have free time." Sirius declared. "Wanna come with?"

Maurice was about to respond but was halted by Bethany.

"He can't, actually." She stated firmly. "He has studying to do."

"I do?" Maurice asked, giving a quizzical look.

"Yes, you do." Bethany nodded, taking hold of Maurice's arm. "You need to work on your spell pronunciations."

"And your potion's skills are heavily lacking," Severus added. "Honestly, the way you performed in Potion's class was worse than mediocre."

"But-" Maurice tried to protest.

"No 'buts'," Bethany said firmly. "Study first, play later, mister!"

Bethany practically dragged Maurice off, with Severus and Lily following close behind, while the Marauders simply shrugged before walking off, while unbeknownst to them, Evan Rosier was watching from a distance, intrigued.

* * *

 **Finally, a new chapter! I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting with this one, I've been busy with working two jobs and I've been working on my other stories, so I apologize if it seemed like I neglected this story. But now I'm back and I'm gonna do my best to catch up my other stories. Anyways, thank you for tagging along and being patient with me, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
